koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Masayuki Sanada
Masayuki Sanada is the fourth head of the Sanada clan and Yukimura and Nobuyuki's father. He is a shrewd yet masterful strategist who is famous for stopping Hidetada Tokugawa's 38,000 men army with a mere number of 2,000 at Ueda Castle. Before his playable appearance in Samurai Warriors, Masayuki has been a generic NPC since its starting entry. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is fifth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. Role in Games Samurai Warriors The series initially presents him as an elderly or middle aged general who serves the Takeda. In most titles in the series, he orders Yukimura to assist him in halting the Tokugawa forces at Ueda. Samurai Warriors has him trap Ieyasu and his men by luring them downstream from the castle and breaking the floodgate to the river. If the attack succeeds, Ieyasu will lose many of his men and a great deal of morale. Samurai Warriors 2 has him prevent Hidetada from reaching Sekigahara by stalling the Tokugawa army at Ueda Castle. He is a commander during the Fall of the Takeda who remains hidden in the main keep until the end of the battle. Masayuki assists the fictional Edo Castle in Kanetsugu's and Keiji's story mode. Nagamasa's dream stage has him appear with the Takeda to defeat Nobunaga. In Ina's dream stage, he is a crocked grandfather who is driven back by his daughter-in-law. The fourth title dedicates a cutscene of Masayuki congratulating his sons for their efforts at Kanagawa, which paved the path for Sanada independence. He assigns his sons their respective paths for their family before choosing to settle their family at Ueda Castle. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 3, if Yukimura is selected as one of the playable characters, Masayuki will be seen leading the Allied Forces against Kiyomori at Anegawa instead of Yukimura. Kessen Although it isn't seen, Masayuki (called "Sanada" or "Masa Sanada" in the English version) easily stalls Hidetada's men during Sekigahara in Kessen. He leads a small yet sturdy cavalry unit and relies on high morale and low fatigue to win his battles. If Mitsunari wins Sekigahara, the Sanada forces will join his pursuit to capture Ieyasu's head. Otherwise, the player will see him on the Toyotomi side at Harima. Though he's proud of his son's prowess, Masayuki doesn't completely accept all of Yukimura's methods, such as depending on kunoichi and shooting rifles from horseback. He inevitably dies in the later stages of the game, either in battle or due to an assassination ordered by Hidetada. In Kessen III, a somewhat younger Masayuki serves as an adviser and strategist for Katsuyori. He opposes Nobunaga by fleeing and luring his enemy into several ambushes. Once he's out of sight, he hides in waiting and blocks off the path to his lord. Word from the local townsfolk will reveal their locations and help win the battle. Nobunaga's Ambition Guruguru Dungeon Nobunyaga has Masayuki act as one of the key characters in the Sanyada Children's Day event. Masayuki personally ambushes Ieyasu and Nobunyaga during Nagashino. He perishes yet kills both of his foes. The protagonist's tea bowl resets time and eventually sends him/her to the Sanyada household prior to the battle. At his older brother's behest, Masayuki believes the stranger to be a traveling fortune teller and places his faith in his/her "divinations". When he prepares to leave for the main lines of Nagashino, the protagonist stops him by imploring him to protect Katsuyori from enemy ambushes. Masayuki and Nobutsuna consider his/her words and switch places, resulting in his older brother's historical death. Masayuki is last seen preparing himself to lead his family. When the protagonist later learns he/she had been knocked out at the start of Nagashino by a Mikeda horseman, he/she wonders how much of his/her experiences with the Mikeda and Sanyada were real. Role in Drama Sanada Maru He was the head of Sanada clan, a regional house of Shinano Province, which became a vassal of the Takeda clan of Kai province. If Katsuyori trust him to leave Kai province, and go to Castle Iwabitsu, in Kozuke province instead of going to the Castle Iwadono, that still in the Kai province then most likely he will not be killed by troops Oda and re-group his troops then managed to launch an attack that might kill Nobunaga. Character Information Development For his playable appearance, Masayuki was given split-colored hair to indicate his two-faced nature and foreshadow the rift between his sons. Personality Masayuki is a crafty individual who has no qualms resorting to treacherous methods in order to ensure his clan's survival. This way of life is said to have a negative impact on the earnest Yukimura. Voice Actors *Dan Woren - Samurai Warriors 3 (English) *Ron Halder - Kessen (English) *Munehiro Tokita - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) *Masaya Takatsuka - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Takahiro Fujimoto - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) *Kenta Miyake - Sengoku Musou ~Sanadamaru~ (Japanese) *Yūgo Takahashi - Kessen III (Japanese) Live Action Performers *Isamu Ishizaka - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Yukimura to Gorin no Ken Quotes *"Ha ha... Now I get to plot my revenge!" *"Amazing! I thought this castle was as good as mine!" *"I will crush this tiny castle!" :"The fool, he underestimate the strength of Ueda! Yukimura do just as we planned!" ::~~Hidetada and Masayuki; Samurai Warriors 2 *"We'll show the world how the Sanada fight... And send shockwaves through those lords who think the land is theirs. But you must watch me closely, Yukimura. Though you are already great, there are many things that even you can learn." :"Yes, Father. I am prepared to do just that." ::~~Masayuki and Yukimura; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Yuki! I'm giving command of our men to you. You will lead them into battle, Yukimura. Go and bloody Ieyasu's nose! And spread the glory of Sanada throughout the land!" ::~~Speaking to Yukimura; Kessen Historical Information Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Toukiden Souls